wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:All is Revealed
Dialog Beginning Wulfric Foesbane :The king of the wolves is Varik Icefang, sic and he is within a runestone chamber at the heart of the wolf fortress. He keeps the captured Thane, Ivar Andersson(,) in that place as well. :The runestone chamber is warded by two locks that must be opened... sic and there are many guards along the way. :Though bears would counsel a forward attack, I suggest a distraction. Set fire to a shelf somewhere,sic and defeat the guards when they present themselves. :Once the guards are dealt with, your path to the raven Munin Mistweaver is clear. Confront him, use the Dust of Discovery, and reveal his lies. Middle Narrator :You set fire to the shelves. The fire is too small to hurt anyone, but will cause the necessary distraction. :You pull the level, sic and you hear a click. :You pull on the level, sic and the gate opens. Munin Mistweaver :You see, my wolf allies! It is as I said... sic the bears are in league with the Red Claw. They have sent their spy to destroy us all! Stop him! Tear him apart! Narrator :While Munin is stunned, you throw the Dust of Discovery into the air. It swirls around the room. Only truth can be spoke now. Munin Mistweaver :I do not wish to reveal my lies... sic but I can speak no falsehoods. The bears are innocent... sic they are no allies of the Red Claw. :One of the ravens took Ivar's shape and betrayed his people to the Red Claw. We brought Ivar here to anger the bears. :My ravens have pitted bear against bear, sic and now bear against wolf. Our plan is... sic I must say no more! Varik Icefang :The ravens lied to us... sic they set us against the bears... sic but why? :You must tell Valgard Goldenblade, the bear king, that the wolves were tricked into this action. :We wish peace once more. Tell King Valgard that we wish to meet with him and offer our regrets for this dark matter. :You have done much to bring peace to the land... sic you are an ally to bear and wolf alike. Our greatest thanks are yours. Ivar Andersson :Though I did no wrong, I am ashamed at the things that were done in my name. The ravens betrayed the people of my village to the Red Claw... sic and I know not why. :You are the greatest warrior I have seen... sic if you were a bear, you would surely be worthy of being a king! :Tell Bjorn Ironclaws what has happened here, sic and how you ended this terrible war. Ending Bjorn Ironclaws :You rescued the Thane, ended the war between the wolves and the bears, and discovered that the raves were responsible? :Your fame will eclipse that (of) all the other heroes in Grizzleheim, as well as my own. Let other heroes take care of any new troubles. :My people are deep in debt to you... sic you have earned a rest. where are the shelves? I killed the spider and I see the tree stump across the top of the path but the arrow just points to the same teleport stone near the spiders and it ports me back to the teleport stones in the pass where i started in grizzleheim initially....very frustrating I might be having a blond senior moment but it has gone on now for over an hour.... thank you 06:38, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Catherine Stormcaller